Mundo paralelo
by Hinata-Yoruichi
Summary: Hinata vive en un mundo distinto, lleno de criaturas demoniacas pero con apariencia humana. Bajo chantaje debe realizar cualquier tipo de trabajo, hasta encontrarle un nuevo cuerpo a su jefe y chantajista, Orochimaru. Podra librarse del chantaje? O caera en manos de su mision llamado Sasuke Uchiha?


**SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei es el dueño real (Junto a la Shonen Jump) del manga llamado Naruto. Yo sólo lo utilizo para escribir Lemon, lime, crime, y cosas por el estilo. Bueno… ya ustedes saben esos…**

**Advertencias:**

**Hinata RTN**

**Crime / sobrenatural**

**Armas**

**Sangre**

**No sé creo que me está terminando por gustar el crime… es que me encanta esa temática mezclada con amor, lime y Lemon y ahora con algo de sobrenatural… C:**

…

..

.

Las bellas y cambiantes luces tan normales en las hermosas noches en Japón, le daban al negro y lacio cabello sus propios destellos azulinos. Su piel pálida era enmarcada en un hermoso vestido negro ajustado, amarrado en la parte trasera de su cuello, y abierto al inicio de sus torneados muslos dejándolos al aire como al resto de sus piernas, cayendo la tela entre ellas y llegando un poco debajo de las rodillas. Sus pies estaban protegidos por unas botas rojas altas hasta sus rodillas, de tacón algo alto pero grueso… nunca le habían gustado los tacones de aguja. El cuero rojo era adornado por varias hebillas, dándole un aire de sensualidad cargado de rudeza.

Sonrió de lado con sus labios rojos al igual que sus botas, ajustó los ligueros que adornaban sus piernas y caminó con paso fuerte y decidido, hoy debía hacer esta misión, y para su parecer no era nada difícil… lo mismo de siempre... cosas en que la sociedad humana no se inmiscuye… y eso no sabía si verlo como divertido o aburrido.

Abrió la puerta del enorme edificio acomodando su flequillo hacia un lado. Las largas puntas de su negriazulado cabello se movían al son de su caminar tan pronunciado de lado a lado. Al entrar por el ya conocido lugar, la música le retumbó en los oídos. No le era del todo desagradable… ya estaba acostumbrada, pero se descolocó un poco por el cambio de ambiente. Suspiró y el olor a alcohol, humo de cigarros, droga, sudor, lascivia, y cualquier pecado existente le inundó las fosas nasales. Sonrió… cuando era niña, débil y enclenque nunca se imaginó terminar en este mundo… que crece a la par del humano y ellos ni se imaginan de su existencia. Sus, ahora oscuros, ojos observaron todo el lugar… atestado de numerosas criaturas nocturnas con ojos brillantes y sed que brotaba por cada uno de sus poros demoníacos. Hinata sonrió… ¿para qué negarlo? Ella amaba este mundo. Bajó las enormes escaleras en forma de caracol, mostrando gran parte de su piel en sus piernas.

Llegó al bar, pidiendo algo de aguamiel, era anticuado pero le encantaba… Se sentó dándole la espalda al bullicio de "gente" que bailaba y se divertían a una manera un tanto humanamente pervertida.

—Mmm… —una suave y ronca voz masculina se oyó detrás de ella— no es bueno que en este lugar des la espalda.

—Eso lo sé y por eso mismo la doy… Sasori-san… ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, supongo —un hombre de no muy alta estatura con cabellos rojos como la sangre y ojos color miel mezclados con un extraño toque gris se posó a su lado tomándole la mano y dándole un beso en el dorso— ¿Qué tal estás tú? Hinata-san.

—Bien… —dio un sorbo a la bebida que recién le entregaban— Hoy estás muy guapo Sasori… ¿Hay algún motivo?

—Sí —tomando asiento a un lado de ella en el mismo bar— quizás más tarde pueda alimentarme muy bien, y hacer un hermoso arte con una bella humana que conocí.

—Por favor Sasori-san —sonrió de lado acomodando su cabello— tú siempre te alimentas bien…

—Es cierto… ¿quizás quieras ver, como tantas veces —dijo con voz suave— mi obra de arte.

—Me gustaría… por ahora debo cumplir un pequeño asunto. ¿Sí? No me extrañes mucho Sasori-san…

—Lo intentaré Hinata-san.

Hinata sonrió, se levantó de la silla alta y caminó perdiéndose entre la multitud. Subió hacia una parte un tanto escondida encontrándose con muchas puertas… sólo debía seguir sus instintos y encontraría la presa que estaba buscando… nada difícil. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a percibir los olores que llegaban de ese pasillo y de cada recámara que allí se encontraba… agudizando al mismo tiempo sus oídos.

Comenzaron a llegar gemidos, labios y lenguas chocando entre sí, olor a sexo y humedad corporal… sangre fluyendo entre colmillos y gargantas, hasta que encontró una esencia en especial mezclada con una repugnante esencia humana.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón, encontrándose con un hombre de piel algo bronceada, y brazos saliéndole de los lados… tenía a una humana envuelta en capas de telaraña mientras sus enormes colmillos estaban inyectándose en el cuello de la mujer pálida y sin color, probablemente muerta hacía horas, succionándole los fluidos corporales, alimentándose como cualquier insecto lo haría.

—Kidomaru —Hinata vio cómo su receptor la miraba con sorpresa en su cara que ahora lucía como la de una verdadera araña hambrienta— Sabes a lo que he venido así que ahórrame el discurso y déjame sacarte el alma…

—Hinata… espera… espera —gritó asustado— Debes decirle a tu jefe que, que me alargue un poco más el tiempo… ¡Por favor!

—Lo siento —ladeó el rostro— pero te hemos dado demasiado tiempo… y no has cumplido con tu parte del trato.

—No, No… no quiero morir… ¡NO VOY A MORIR!

El hombre-insecto abrió su boca lanzándole a Hinata un enorme chorro de veneno mezclado con telaraña, cosa que Hinata esquivó con un salto mega alto, cayendo de pie justo al frente de Kidomaru sorprendiéndolo en el acto, haciendo que diera traspiés hacia atrás… pero no se quedó así, sino que saltó hacia la pared corriendo por ella hasta por el techo, sin dejar de lanzarle esa viscosa mezcla de veneno y telaraña a la peliazul. Hinata suspiró… quería divertirse pero esto era a veces tan aburrido. Esquivar esas porquerías era como comer una banana… simple… Corrió con una rapidez casi imperceptible, tomando al hombre por el cuello con una fuerza que muchos demonios envidiaban. Kidomaru trató de zafarse pero en vano.

—No tienes escapatoria… ni tu sangre provoca tomar… debe saber muy mal…

—No… Hinata… por favor… Este sello es lo mejor que me ha pasado en el mundo… no quiero dejar de tenerlo… maldición…

—Lo siento, pero Orochimaru-sama no necesita gente desleal e irresponsable como tú… pequeño insecto.

Hinata Apretó con fuerza mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente. En un sonido gutural de dolor incalculable la cabeza del hombre fue separada de su cuello, mientras las gotas de roja sangre caían en el brazo izquierdo de Hinata evaporándose con el simple contacto, produciendo que en su brazo se hicieran visibles unos tatuajes de tribales y arabescos que le llegaban un poco más allá del codo. Sus oscuros ojos comenzaron a perder color quedando blancos con un tono muy leve de violeta, y las venas alrededor de estos se contrajeron, logrando que Hinata mordiera sus labios sumida en el placer que le producía el incrementar su poder cada vez que acababa con la vida de alguien o de algo.

Saboreó sus labios y salió de la habitación, ya luego Danzou, como dueño de ese extraño lugar, limpiaría el desastre. Llegó al bar, encontrándose ahí a un pelinegro con cara de fastidio y aburrimiento, tan típico en él.

—Shikamaru…

—Hinata… —La miró a los ojos— veo que estás de buen humor… —bostezo.

—Siempre dando el blanco Shika. —Le guiñó el ojo a uno de los pocos que podía calificar como confiable en ese extraño lugar— ¿Dónde está Temari?

—Creo que en casa… Gaara no ha estado de buen humor últimamente y se está transformando en Shukaku demasiadas veces últimamente… todo un problemático de primera…

—Creo que deberé pasar por allá…

—Sí, pero hazlo mañana… hoy no te lo recomendaría.

—Si tú lo dices —le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Shikamaru— bien debo irme…

—Hmph… nunca te quedas hasta tarde…

—Sabes que no me gusta quedarme tanto si…

—… si Kiba y Shino no están contigo —terminó por ella— lo sé… y eso está bien. Bien Sayonara Hinata…

—Sayonara Shikamaru.

La ahora ojiperla chica caminó escaleras arriba, saliendo del enorme edificio. Llegó hasta su negro Lamborghini Reventón. Encendió el auto y arrancó, perdiéndose por las calles coloridas de Japón. Cruzó en varios lugares hasta llegar a una enorme mansión donde con un simple botón, logró abrir el portón de la entrada al estacionamiento… apretándolo de nuevo para cerrar. Después de bajar con cuidado y estacionar, entró por una puerta especial al enorme Lobby de la casa, de un sobrio color terracota y paredes decoradas con curvas como si fueran escamas.

Subió las enormes escaleras parándose frente a una puerta de color rojo, tocándola con sus nudillos por pura cortesía.

—Adelante —dijo una voz rasposa y masculina de dentro de la habitación, Hinata obedeció entrando— Oh pequeña Hinata… has regresado — la miró a los ojos— y veo que has cumplido tu misión.

—Sí Orochimaru-sama —Hinata le sonrió de lado a un hombre de piel blanca en exceso, ojos amarillentos adornados con una sombra morada, cabello lacio y negro, largo hasta la espalda, con un traje beige y una bata roja encima, dándole una vista victoriana— Ahora… déjeme verla…

El pálido hombre miró a Hinata sonriendo un poco… de la nada apareció justo frente a ella tomándole el rostro con sus pálidas y frías manos, acercando su rostro hacia el de ella, con sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los de ella.

—Como has hecho bien tu trabajo —La peliazul sintió el cálido aliento del pelinegro en su boca, hablando cerca de ella. Hinata ni se inmutó sólo le sostuvo la mirada, y lo haría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario— Te dejaré verla por unos minutos… pero luego tendrás que hacer otro trabajo… como sabrás… ya mi tiempo se agota en este cuerpo, necesito otro… y tú, siendo la mejor de todos mis subordinados… debes encontrarlo…

—¿Encontrarlo? ¡Ja! No soy de bienes raíces…

—Pero esos ojos tan benditos que tienes… sí lo son… con ellos puedes encontrar lo que quieras… Lo encontrarás en la Universidad Konoha… desde mañana irás allá… y lo convencerás, como sea, de que venga contigo aquí…

—¿Acaso estás perdiendo la cordura, Orochimaru-sama? —Esto lo dijo con sarcasmo mientras acercaba su boca a la de su jefe— Al menos su nombre… dímelo.

—Si te lo dijera dejaría de ser divertido… ¿no crees? Además… en cuanto lo veas sabrás quién es.

—¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

—Pues —Sonrió descaradamente— vete despidiéndote de ella…

Orochimaru sonrió de nuevo sacando su larga lengua rozando con ella los rojos labios de Hinata, de una manera lasciva y asquerosa, para luego soltarla bruscamente.

—Juugo… —un muchacho corpulento de cabello naranja entró a la habitación de manera inmediata— lleva a Hinata-chan hasta los calabozos… y cuida de que no haga nada estúpido.

—Sí Orochimaru-sama.

Después de caminar un poco hacia el sótano de la enorme mansión, Hinata aún no podía relajar las facciones de su rostro… pero debía hacerlo, la vería a ella después de casi un mes sin poder verla. Un nuevo pasillo se dejó entre ver, entre una luz rojiza y opaca… varias rejas de metal daban por terminada las decenas de celdas que habían ahí. Hinata corrió los últimos escalones siguiendo hasta el pasillo hasta parar en una celda un tanto pequeña con una pequeña cama y un simple retrete.

—¡Hanabi! —Gritó Hinata de manera desesperada— ¡Despierta he llegado! ¡Mira te he traído buena comida! ¡Despierta por favor! — Dijo en un ruego casi sollozo.

—N-Nee-san… —una pequeña chiquilla de castaños cabellos y ojos perlados se levantó débilmente de la pequeña cama, y casi corrió, en lo que sus fuerzas le permitían, hacia las barandas de la reja— ¡Nee-san! ¡Has venido por fin!

—Ven, Hanabi-chan… —La abrazó pasando los brazos entre las rejas y aguantando las enormes ganas de llorar mezcladas con rabia e impotencia, no debía verse miserable ante los ojos de su hermana. —Te traje algo de comida humana… y sangre… sé que la necesitas ambas… —acariciándole las mejillas de manera protectora— ven come…

—Sí… gracias Nee-san… —La chiquilla comió primero el pan con pollo asado, y arroz, con algo de ensalada… parecía haber estado mucho tiempo hambrienta. Luego tomó la sangre del envase de cristal. En seguida el color volvió a sus mejillas.

Hinata suspiró tratando de calmarse… aún no era un buen tiempo.

—Hinata-san… lo siento, pero su tiempo se está acabando.

—Lo sé Juugo. Hanabi… ¿cuánto tiempo tenías… mmm tenías sin comer? —Frente a su pequeña hermana tomaba una compostura tierna, como una madre.

—Como 3 días Nee-san… Orochimaru dijo que era necesario… Pero Juugo-san me traía un poco cuando podía.

—Hinata-san… debemos volver…

—Hanabi… prometo sacarte de aquí… lo prometo…

—Confío en ti Nee-san. Sé que lo harás. Yo puedo aguantar.

La menor vio cómo su hermana se despedía de ella con una sonrisa forzada. La vio acariciar su rostro y abrazarla una última vez, para luego levantarse y salir acompañada de Juugo. Soltó un suspiro cansado… sabía que su hermana se hacía la fuerte frente a ella, pero sabía que no era así en su interior. Sólo le tocaba esperar que su hermana cumpliera su promesa. Esa que mantenía por muchos años ya.

…

..

.

—Gracias Juugo, por haber cuidado de ella.

—Lo hago con gusto Hinata-san.

—Lo sé…

Se despidió del corpulento chico y entró en su habitación. Quería quemar todo, romperlo, destrozarlo, sacarle las entrañas a la maldita serpiente que era Orochimaru. Y que lo último que viera fuera su rostro antes de morir. ¿Pero cómo podía? Si el muy maldito era inmortal. Lo peor de estar chantajeada, era estarlo por el rey demonio Serpiente Orochimaru.

Entró a su cuarto de baño quitándose su vestido y sus hermosas botas y metiéndose en la ducha. El agua recorría su piel, limpiándola mientras ella deseaba que limpiara también su alma. Tomó el jabón líquido con fragancia a lilas y orquídeas y con su esponja limpió su cuerpo, especialmente su boca donde hacía unos minutos ese maldito había tenido la asquerosidad de pasarle su larga lengua.

Estaba condenada a servirle a ese maldito. No podía hacer más nada si no era lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con alguien inmortal. Obviamente era más fuerte que cuando todo inicio y era una niña débil y tímida. Pero aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder darle su merecido a uno de los 3 grandes reyes demonios conocidos como Sannins.

Y no sólo eso, si demoraba el cambio de cuerpo de Orochimaru, este acabaría sin pensarlo con su pequeña hermana… y era algo en lo que no estaba dispuesta a perder. Golpeó con fuerza la losa de su baño haciendo que esta se triturara. Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no le daría el gusto a Orochimaru de escucharla desesperada.

**Notas Finales:**

**Y…. ¿Qué dicen?**

**Sigo este fic?**

**O lo dejo hasta aquí, me dejo de inventos y sigo con los otros que tengo en el olvido? xD jajajaja**

**Espero sus reviews, y comprensión, ya que es mi primera vez colocando a Hinata taaaan ruda DX**

**¿Reviews? ¿Sasukes en Peluches? En real? En HD?**

**¿Criticas?**

**¿Aportes?**

**Todo es bienvenido… y más si los Sasukes están sin camisa *O***


End file.
